Mentor Day
by PillarAngel
Summary: Modecai and Rigby are stuck with looking after and mentoring Gumball and Darwin. They don't really see eye to eye on most things. Will they be able to cope with each other for a day?
1. Today is Mentor Day

**Sorry that I haven't posted a new story in a long time! I'm currently busy with homework and I've been trying to figure out how this story is going to go. Anyway here it is! This will also be split up into a few chapters so I hope you like it as much as the last one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips and Pops are sitting at the steps in front of the house. Benson was standing in front of them holding a clip board.

"Alright guys," Benson said, "today is that day."

"Day off day?!" Rigby said.

Mordecai nudged Rigby with his elbow.

"No Rigby… Today is mentor day."

"Excuse me Benson, but what's mentor day?" Pop's asked.

"Oh right," Benson said, "You weren't able to come to the last meeting. Well a small group of kids from a school is participating in a mentor day program. Everyone is going to be assigned a kid to be their mentor for the day. Your job is to just show them what we do around the park. Show them what job you do, have them try to do it, that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, it's pretty lame." Mordecai said. "I don't want to spend all day looking after a bunch of ten year olds."

"What Mordecai said!" Rigby said. "They could be super annoying and get in the way of our work!"

"What work?" Benson said. "YOU GUYS HARDLY DO ANYTHING! Which is why you guys aren't participating in mentor day and continue doing the task I ask you to do since you both are lazy and irresponsible! Everyone else get ready and figure out what you're going to show your kid."

Everyone got of the steps and dispersed.

"Dang that was harsh." Mordecai said.

"At least we don't need to watch over some dumb kids." Rigby said.

"Heheh yeah. Now let's go and do the stuff Benson told us to do before he yells at us again."

Meanwhile, inside a house in a quiet neighbourhood, Gumball, a blue cat, and Darwin, a fish with legs, were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Umm, Gumball, Darwin," Nicole, their mother, a blue cat, said, "I just got a call from your principal about a program called Mentor Day?"

"Oh that." Gumball said. "Darwin and I have better things to do than to watch a bunch of people work."

"Mostly we're too lazy to do the small tasks that our assigned mentors will make us do!" Darwin said.

"That too." Gumball said.

"Well, I gave the school permission for you to go so you're going."

"WHAT?!" Gumball and Darwin said.

"But we had a bunch of fun stuff planned today!" Gumball said.

"Most of them involving watching uneducational programing!" Darwin said.

"Well I thought this would be a great learning experience for you boys since you need to realize that when you're older you're going to have to spend less time being lazy and more time working like your father and I."

A loud snore was heard. They're attention was in the kitchen where a big pink bunny had its face in a bowl of cereal.

"Okay… just I." Nichole said. "Hey what the?!"

Gumball and Darwin suddenly disappeared from Nichole's sight.

"Gumball! Darwin! You will come out of hiding this instant! You're going!"

"No!" Darwin said.

"You can't make us come out!" Gumball said.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say!" Nichole said.

"Suddenly, Gumball and Darwin were in the living room.

"What the heck just happened?" Gumball said.

"We she is our mother. We are obligated to listen to her."

Nichole thought to herself for a moment.

"Since I am your mother, I command you to do the dishes."

Suddenly, Gumball and Darwin where at the sink washing dishes.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" Gumball.

"The dishes, silly!" Darwin said.

"As your mother, I command you to… wash the car, do the laundry, vacuum the living room, cluck like a chicken, do the worm, wear pink clothing—"

Gumball and Darwin did every single thing as their bother said it up to the point where Gumball's clothing changed to pink and Darwin's shoes turned into pink high heels.

"GAH! STOP THAT!" Gumball pleaded. "WE'LL GO, WE'LL GO! JUST PLEASE STOP USING YOUR MOM POWERS ON US!"

"Glad you see it my way." Nichole said. "Now go upstairs and get changed, the bus will be here any minute."

"I don't know," Darwin said, "I think I'm digging the heals."

Darwin placed right hand on his head and his left hand on his waist and began to strut across the living room. He strutted back, but Gumball tripped him.

"Never do that again." Gumball said.

Meanwhile back at the park, Pop's was in his room holding two top hats of the same design. Mordecai opened the door to his room and entered it.

"Hey Pops," Mordecai said, "Do you know where the trash bags are?"

"They are in the cupboard under the sink." Pops said. "Hey Mordecai, which hat looks better?"

Mordecai looked at both top hats.

"Uhh… that one?" Mordecai said pointing at the top hat in his right hand.

"Hmm… I just don't know…"

Benson walked into the room.

"Pops the kids are going to be here soon you should head downstairs." Benson said.

"Alright!" Pops said. He left the room.

"And what are you doing here?" Benson said. "I thought I told you and Rigby to pick up the trash out back!"

"I was just asking were the trash bags are." Mordecai said.

"Well do you know where they are now?" Benson said.

"Yeah."

"THEN GO GET THEM AND TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

"Okay, okay! No need to shout!"

Mordecai left the room.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were on a bus with three other students, Banana Joe, Carrie the ghost and Penny who was a peanut with antlers. Also on the bus was a person with a fluffy like body and dressed like a hippie.

"Alright guys." He said. "We are almost to the park. Are you all excited?"

"I'm bursting with joy." Carrie said in a depressing tone.

"I thought this program had six members." Penny said.

"It does. The sixth student is Tina. Obviously she can't fit on the bus.

"Yeah," Banana Joe said, "or she'll T-Wreck the bus! Hahaha!"

"Not even Joe's lame, but amusing puns can make this mentor day thing anymore interesting." Gumball said."

"Let's just try to not be lazy for about… eight or so hours." Darwin said.

Gumball groaned while sliding down his seat.

"Look alive Gumball!" Mr. Small said. "We're just seconds away from the park!"

Meanwhile at the park, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops were standing in front of the park gate. Benson was in front of them giving instructions.

"Okay guys," Benson said. "I can see the bus. Remember, make sure these kids have a good time. I don't want something like last time to happen again."

"Aw come on Benson," Muscle Man said, "how the heck was I supposed to know that the monkey would-"

"Don't mention it!" Benson said.

The bus parked to the side walk next to the gate. All five of them turned their attention to the bus. Mr. Small got out of the Bus and Benson approached him.

"Hello there." Benson said. "You must be Mr. Small."

"Yes I am man." Mr. Small said.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Benson and welcome to the park. You're looking well today."

"As do you. Shall I bring the students out or do you need some time to prepare?"

"Oh no, we're fine send them out!"

"Alright. Guys come out!"

Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, Banana Joe and Penny came off the bus. They stood next to each other in a line. Mr. Small introduced everyone.

"Alright Benson," Mr. Small said, "they are now all yours. The bus will return around three to pick us up. I'll say to supervise."

Mr. Small turned to face the students.

"And remember students, you are required to write a one page paper on what you did and learned from today's experience, so make sure you do what they say, ask lots of questions and of course, have fun!"

The bus drove away.

"Alright everyone," Benson said, "Welcome to the park! I'm glad you guys chose this great opportunity to not only see what we do, but to learn the value of hard work. Let's start off with telling me your names so I know you a little better."

Benson proceeded towards Gumball.

"What is your name?"

"Gumball." Gumball said.

"Very funny, now what's your name?"

"That's my name… Gumball."

Benson covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just… I don't know who would name their kid Gumball."

"You better stop mocking my name and parents before I kick your Gumballs.

"Heheh… okay…"

Benson walked towards Carrie.

"and what about you?"

"My name is Carrie." Carrie said.

"Carrie? Nice name." Benson said. "Where are you from?"

"The other side. Duh." Carrie said.

"Hmm I don't think I've been there before."

"Don't worry, you will eventually."

"Great… looking forward to it." Benson said hesitatingly.

Benson procceeded towards Darwin.

"And who are you?" Benson said to Darwin.

"I'm Darwin! I'm a fish!" Darwin said.

"Wow, cool! You must be the greatest fish there is."

"Ya think so?" Darwin said.

Darwin began to sniff the air.

"What's that smell?" Darwin said.

"What smell?" Benson said.

"Your breath, smells familiar. Sorry if it sounds weird."

"Oh yeah, sorry I had some sushi for lu-"

Darwin screamed and ran behind Gumball.

"Way to go man." Gumball said. "Should have just kept your mouth shut and your breath in."

Benson covered his face with his palm.

"Why do these things happening to me?" Benson said.

He proceeded towards Joe.

"And you are…?"

"Names Banana Joe! I put the J-O-E in jokes! Wanna here one?"

"Sure, lay it on me." Benson said.

"Why do bananas make good gymnasts?"

"Because they can do the splits?" Benson said in a unimpressed tone.

"Man are you psychic? Cause I'm a super hero and I could use a side kick. Hahahaha!"

Benson kept his unimpressed look. Gumball and Darwin were mouthing 'boos' toward Joe's direction.

"That was great, I guess." Benson said.

"Thank you my good man!" Joe said. "I'll be here all week."

"Glad you didn't mean that literally."

Benson proceeded towards Penny.

"What about you?" Benson said.

"My name is Penny. Nice to meet you sir."

"Huh, a normal one."

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh nothing."

Benson proceeded to a spot where he could see all of them.

"Okay now that I know every—"

Suddenly a large thump was heard. Part of the wall enclosing the park near the gate was smashed by a T-Rex.

"Oh Tina!" Mr. Small said. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"Doesn't she mean hoping?" Gumball whispered to Darwin.

"What gave you that idea I think it was pretty clear she wanted Tina to come." Darwin whispered back.

"Oh never mind." Gumball whispered back.

"Sorry I'm late." Tina said. "I had trouble find my way to the park."

Everyone looked outside the park. Most of the city was wrecked. A person was seen going to his wrecked car and screaming "My car!"

"Oh my…" Mr. Small said.

"Uhh… Glad you could join us Tina…" Benson said. "Alright now that everyone is here, let me introduce to you all the people that work at the park. This is Pops, he works as somewhat of a leader of the park."

"Hello!" Pops said. "Nice to meet all of you nice children."

"As you can see he is very friendly. This is Muscle man. He's a party animal, but at the same time get's the job done."

"WHATS UP KIDS?! WHOOOOO" Muscle man said.

He proceeded to take of his shirt, but Benson held it down. Benson shook his head towards Muscle man.

"Anyway, this is High Five Ghost, but he's usually referred to as 'Fives'. He, ya know, likes giving out High Fives."

"Hey kids!" Fives said. "Give me five!"

Fives gave everyone high fives. Each one cheered as they received one. Carrie did not return the High Five.

"Come on! Don't leave me hanging!" High Five Ghost said.

"I don't want to." Carrie said.

"Alright. Suit yourself!"

Fives floated back with the others.

"And last but definetly not least. Skips, the hardest worker this park has ever had. You'll be lucky to work with a guy like him."

"Oh stop Benson." Skips said. "I'm just doing what I enjoy."

"Well we still appreciate you for it. Anyway, time to pair you guys up so we can get mentor day under way. Let's start with you Tina, you can be paired with…"

Benson kept extended the word with while looking at the others. They all shook their heads except pops who was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Pops! You can go with pops" Benson said.

"Okay." Tina said.

As Tina walked over to Pops, everyone was trying to avoid being stepped on.

"Alright, Carrie, I know who you should be paired up with. Fives she's all yours.

"Awesome!" Fives said.

"Oh boy." Carrie said as she floated next to Fives

"Joe, you go with Muscle Man." Benson said.

"Neato!" Joe said.

Joe walked over to Muscle Man.

"Alright Joe," Muscle Man said. "You have to promise me you will do exacly what I instruct since doing a job right is an art and must be perfected."

"No problem! We wouldn't want to have a slip up! Hahahaha."

"Haha! That's a good one, but do you know who else likes slipping up?"

"No, who?"

"MY MOM!"

Joe had a blank expression on his face. He stood up. After a few seconds he burst into laughter.

"No one has made me laugh that hard in ages! You're awesome!"

"You're not so bad yourself Joe."

Muscle Man gave Joe a high five.

"Wow!" Joe said. "One high five for each hand in one day! This is looking to be a good mentor day!"

"…Penny you can have the privilege of working with Skips."

Penny walked over to Skips.

"Hi there!" Penny said.

"Hey there. Hope I can make your mentor day a blast."

"I'm sure you will!"

"Gumball and Darwin you can go with… Oh… it seems I ran out of employees." Benson said.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else?" Mr. Small said.

"Not that I can think of."

"What about those guys?"

Mr. small pointed to the side of the house. Mordecai and Rigby where seen carrying two trash bags toward a dumpster.

"Oh… you mean them?" Benson said hesitatingly."

"Yeah! They look like fine workers. A couple of people who are really dedicated to their jobs."

"Now I'm greatly offended." Skips said.

"Out of all the times to actually do something." Benson said to himself. "Alright let me go get them."

Benson quickly walked over to Mordecai and Rigby's position.

"Well that's that." Mordecai said.

"Man I hate throwing away the garbage!" Rigby said.

"Well at least it's done now."

"Why the heck did you two throw away the trash!"

"Cause you told us too?!" Mordecai said.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Rigby asked.

"No… I mean, the teacher from the school saw you two do actual work now he wants you two to mentor two kids!"

"Aw man!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Look, just have them help out with a few jobs and be done with it, and make sure they have a good time OR YOUR FIRED! Now come on!"

Benson proceeded to the direction of where the others were.

"Hey maybe we can use them to do our work." Rigby said.

"Their just kids Rigby!" Mordecai said. "We can't do that."

"It's for the good of mentor day dude."

"I guess…"

"Come on before Benson yells at us again."

Mordeci and Rigby walked over to where Benson was.

"Alright, Gumball, this is Mordecai, and Darwin this is Rigby. Those are who you're going to be paired up with, have a nice mentor day."

Benson walked away while giving a dirty look at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Uhhh… Hey kid." Mordecai said.

"Hey." Gumball said.

"Well guess we should go and make you do— I mean see us do what we do around the park." Rigby said.

"I think this going to be a fun mentor day!" Darwin said.


	2. Pointless Tours

"Well I guess we should start finding these kids some work to do." Mordecai said.

Rigby groaned. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE."

"Pst! Darwin!" Gumball said to catch Darwin's attention.

"Pst to you too Gumball!" Darwin said.

"No listen! We gotta stall for time. Maybe we can avoid doing the work entirely. Got any ideas?"

Darwin rubbed his chin.

"We could ask them to take us on a tour of the park."

"Brilliant! Excuse me Mr. Mordecai sir."

"Yeah?" Mordecai said.

"Would you mind taking us on a tour of the park?"

Mordecai looked at Rigby. They both nodded at each other.

"Sure," Mordecai said, "We'll take you on a tour of the park to get you familiar with the working environment.

The four began to walk around the park. They entered a bathroom.

"…And here is the bathroom sink." Rigby said.

"Dude, it's just a sink." Gumball said.

"Didn't they show us the bathroom sink already?" Darwin said.

"Four times." Gumball said.

"That's because it's that awesome!" Rigby said.

"Heheh… yeah. Just as awesome as all the other stuff that we showed you over and over again." Mordecai said.

"Looks like we've seen everything." Gumball said.

"I don't think we've been into that house over yonder." Darwin said.

"Oh yeah! Let's go see it. That's actually where us employees crash after a job well done."

"Who says yonder these days?" Rigby said.

The four walked over to the house.

"Alright we're here." Mordecai said.

Mordecai fished around in his pocket. As he did so he developed an agitated look.

"Where the heck are my keys?" Mordecai said.

"Did you leave them somewhere?" Rigby said.

"No I remember leaving the house with them in my pocket and didn't take –"

Mordecai was interrupted by the soft chuckling by Gumball and Darwin.

"Looking for these keys?" Gumball said.

"Very funny," Mordecai said. Now give me those keys. If they're lost I'm a dead."

"You'll have to get them then!" Gumball said.

"Give it!" Mordecai said.

He reached his arm out to grab the keys, but Gumball retracted his arm making Mordecai miss the keys.

"Hey Darwin!" Gumball shouted. "Monkey in the middle!"

"Throw 'em here!" Darwin said.

Gumball and Darwin were giggling. Mordecai stood stiff as a board with a serious look on his face. Gumball tossed the keys over Mordecai, but he reached up and grabbed the keys.

"Nice try kid." Mordecai said with a smirk on his face. "Try again when you grow a few inches."

Mordecai put the key into the key hole of the house, twisted it and opened the door. The four went inside.

"Huh, nice place." Gumball said.

"I know right, this is a sweet crib." Rigby said. "Its got everything you would need. Including a video game console."

"I would be so psyched to play that if we weren't trying to find the spirit of working hard." Darwin said.

"I guess your right." Gumball said. "We do need some stuff to write that dumb paper. Let's go explore the rest of the house."

"Kay. Follow us." Mordecai said.

The four went on a quick, yet pointless tour of the house, both trying to buy more time to avoid working. They went inside the garage.

"…And this is the garage." Mordecai said.

"Is that a golf kart?" Gumball said.

"Yep, we use this for transportation." Mordecai said.

"Why don't you get a more… practical vehicle?"

"Budget cuts."

A green emerald encrusted vase was on the verge of falling off a cable on the other end of the garage. Darwin sprinted and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one." Darwin said.

"Sweet catch fish!" Rigby said.

"Thanks!" Darwin said. "Also, my name is Darin."

"What is that thing?" Gumball said.

"We don't know." Mordecai said. "Skips told us a few days ago several times to not touch it, so I think we should put that back."

"Okay!" Darwin said.

Darwin put the vase back on the table. The four went into the living room.

"Well guess we've seen everything." Gumball said. "Guess it was pointless trying to avoid the inevitable."

Rigby developed a smirk on his face.

"Okay, listen closely." Rigby said. "One of the things most employees do, especially new ones, is they tend to the higher up employee's needs. Right mordecai?"

"Uh…Oh yeah!" Mordecai said. "Since we do a lot of work, we need help unwinding."

"Oooookaaay…" Gumball said.

"What can we do to help you poor tired people?" Darwin said.

"Why don't you start heating up some popcorn so Rigby and I can relax while watching a good movie."

"Can do!" Darwin said. "Where do you keep the popcorn."

"Second cupboard to the right over the sink." Rigby said.

Rigby grabbed the DVD case on the coffee table, opened it, took out the disk and placed inside the DVD player. Mordecai then turned on the TV and played the movie while Rigby proceeded to the couch to sit down. Darwin stood on top of the sink and opened the right cupboard over it. He looked around and eventually found and grabbed the popcorn and jumped down of the sink.

"Got the popcorn!" Darwin said.

Darwin walked over towards Gumball who was standing next to the microwave.

"Darwin," Gumball said, "I think those guys are scamming us."

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked.

"I don't think this is an actual job their doing. I think they're being lazy."

"Come on Gumball, we are in the presence of hard working employees. Besides I'm sure this is an actual job."

"Yeah, it's called being slaves."

"Just trust me on this. Mind fetching me a bowl? The popcorn is almost done."

"Kay."

Gumball looked around in a few cupboards to find a bowl. Darwin took out the popcorn and poured it into the bowl. Gumball carried the popcorn into the living room and placed it on the coffee table.

"Here's your popcorn." Gumball said.

"Thanks kid." Gumball said.

"Yeah thanks." Rigby said.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Darwin said.

"Yeah. Mind getting us a can of soda from the fridge?"

Darwin went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed two colas, and handed one to Mordecai and one to Rigby.

Rigby chugged his entire soda and let out a big belch.

Gumball and Darwin sat in the kitchen, took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. Benson walked into the kitchen.

"Hello there you two!" Benson said.

"Hey." Gumball said without taking his focus off of his paper.

"Hiya!" Darwin said.

"Are you two working on your papers already?" Benson asked.

"We wanted to get a head start so we don't forget stuff." Darwin said.

"Mind if I see what you got so far?"

"Sure, here ya go." Gumball said.

He handed the paper to Benson. He scanned the paper and the more he scanned it the more furious his face got.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!" Benson shouted.

He entered the living room and shut off the TV.

"Oh uhh… hey Benson…" Mordecai said.

"What's shakin'?" Rigby said.

"I'll tell you what's shakin'. From these papers that the kids started to write, what they think is a job is tending to your every need!"

"But-" Mordecai said.

"But-" Rigby said.

"Save it." Benson said. "I knew you guys would pull something like this, which is why I came up with a list of jobs for you guys to show those kids how to do, to get finished and make sure they write the right things in their reports OR YOUR FIRED!"

Benson handed Mordecai the list and walked out of the room. Gumball and Darwin came into the room.

"What was that about?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing." Rigby said. "Our boss just likes to yell."

"We're going to take you out now to show you some of the other jobs we do at the park."

Gumball looked up into the sky and clenched his fists.

"Why does the working never end?" Gumball said.

"Because without work, our civilization will be reduced to nothing?"

"Not helping." Gumball said.


	3. This Is How Its Done

Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, and Darwin walked out of the house and stopped at the porch.

"Okay," Mordecai said while taking out a piece of paper and scanning it, "the next job we're going to show you guys is cutting lumber."

"Are you kidding?" Gumball said with a smirk on his face. "We can totally do that."

The four walked over to a stump next to the garage. There were a pile of logs and an axe next to the stump. Gumball set up a log in an upright position, and swung down, but couldn't split the log in two. He kept hacking at it and eventually the log got stuck onto the log.

"Umm… I guess I can't totally do that." Gumball said.

"Maybe Darwin would like to take a crack at it." Mordecai said. He grabbed the log and the axe and splatted them apart. He then gave the axe to Darwin.

"Here goes nothing!" Darwin said. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!"

He ran towards the log, executed a horizontal swing and missed the axe completely. The blade of the axe detached off the handle and flew through the air. It eventually passed Banana Joe. Red liquid splatted onto Banana Joe's face followed by Muscle Man Screaming.

"My Jelly donuts!" Muscle Man shouted while looking at the ground where a box with the axe blade stabbed into it and near it where bits and pieces of jelly donuts.

"Do you know how much that box cost me?!" Muscle Man said.

"I donut know!" Banana Joe said.

Muscle Man looked at Joe for a brief moment and broke out in laughter.

"Oh Joe," Muscle Man said whipping his eyes, "you do know how to make a man calm with your hilarious humor."

"Eh, I try." Joe said.

"Oh my, I hope that didn't hit anyone." Darwin said.

"Just in case," Rigby said, "We should go and do something else."

The four walk over to a pile of fifty bricks that need to be moved into the garage. Mordecai told Gumball and Darwin to do so and they proceeded too. After twelve bricks, they began to feel tired. Skips walked over.

"Sup guys." Skips said.

"Hey Skips," Mordecai said, "How's your kid doing?"

"She's doing great. Followed all my instructions and did each job so well we finished early, so she went off to do her paper. How about you?"

"See for yourself." Rigby said.

"Hmm…" Skips said. "They look pretty lazy to me. Guess certain things do rub off onto others."

"What do you mean by that?" Mordecai said.

"All I'm saying is that these kids lack motivation and you are supposed to give them that as their mentors. You guys are all play and no work, that's fine for you, but don't be the ones to cause it on another. So try to avoid just laying back and letting them struggle doing something with no direction. The sooner you get this job done, the more free time you'll have and Benson wont fire—"

Skips was interrupted by a ring tone. Mordecai reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"It's Margret!" Mordecai said. "Sorry Skips I gotta take this."

"It's fine. Just take my advice, as you always should."

Skips skipped away.

"What did he say?" Rigby said.

"I don't know. Something about working more."

Mordecai flipped his phone open and put the cell phone to his ear.

"Sup Margret!" Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordecai!" Margret said. "I was wondering if you and Rigby wanted to come with Eileen and I to a concert that's happening in about an hour."

"What band?"

"I forgot the name of it. They're pretty new and words going around that they are awesome."

"Alright, Rigby and I will meet you there."

Mordecai hanged up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What did Margret want?" Rigby asked.

"She invited us to go to some concert with her in an hour."

"Oh. To bad we gotta do some more jobs with these kids."

"Not necessarily."

Mordecai walked over to Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey guys!" Mordecai said. "How many bricks did you manage to move?"

"Th…thirty." Gumball sand panting.

"Man," Darwin said. "those bricks are heavy."

"Well that's a good effort. Listen, Rigby and I need to head into the house to take care of some papers and forms and stuff, so we're giving you the list of jobs that need to be done, so if you get done with this, you can get a head start on the next job and so on if we have to work more. Okay?"

"Ooooookaaay." Gumball said.

"Great, we'll see you in a bit."

Mordecai and Rigby headed for the direction of the house.

"Well," Gumball said, "Looks like we'll be mentoring outselves."

"Don't look at it as something negative," Darwin said, "Look at it as a learning experience."

"But it would be if I wasn't so darn lazy! Anyway, let's finish bringing these bricks into the garage."

Gumball and Darwin struggled to bring the rest of the bricks in. After about a half hour, they finished the job.

"Can't… feel… arms…" Darwin said.

"It's okay… it's over." Gumball said. "Let's see what the next job is."

"If it involves heavy lifting, you can forget it!" Darwin said.

"Oh, this one is an easy one. All we have to do is clean the two boats at the dock. Hrm… Now here is the dock?"

"Maybe we should go ask Mordecai and Rigby where it is."

"Alright."

Gumball and Darwin went inside the house.

"Where are they?" Gumball asked.

"Here they are! They're in the kitchen, but they don't seem busy with any paperwork.

"Huh? Let me see."

Gumball and Darwin peered into the kitchen and eavesdropped on Mordecai and Rigby's conversation.

"Alright," Mordecai said. "If the traffic is good, we should be able to meet Margret and Eileen at that concert in about twenty minutes."

"Hope those boys don't pass out from all the work and Benson gets suspicious." Rigby said.

"Doubt it. With all the kids who are already done all their work, and Benson busy looking over all of them to make sure they're okay, we're in the clear."

"Awesome. Let's go."

"Wait, where's my phone?"

"Didn't you have it with you?" I must've left it upstairs, come help me look for it real quick."

Mordecai and Rigby quickly walked towards the entrance of the kitchen. Gumball and Darwin quickly hid behind the couch until Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs.

"I can't believe that they are leaving us here with all the work while they go to a concert!" Gumball shouted.

"I know!" Darwin said.

Darwin looked down and picked up a phone off the floor.

"Hey! It's Mordecai's phone! Anyway, maybe we should tell that Benson guy on them."

"Wait," Gumball said, "can you still do those convincing impressions?"

"Can you still do those convincing impressions?" Darwin said in Gumball's voice.

"Okay then. Instead of telling their boss on them, let's tell their dates instead and have a little fun."

"Sure I like fun!"

"Oh yes, I like fun too Darwin. Muahahaha…Muahahaha…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Darwin Joined in the laugh mid way in. "Hahahahahahahahaaha! Ho ho ho ho! Hehehehe! Hahahahaha!"

"You gotta work on your evil laugh."

"Sorry, I'm too nice to have a proper one."


	4. Battle of the Lazies

Benson, Mr. Small, all the employees, except Pops, and their respective child, except Tina, where at the park gate. Parked on the road was the bus that dropped them off.

"Did everyone have a good time?" Mr. Small asked.

All of the kids spoke at once with positive responses.

"Joe is the best!" Muscle Man said. "Not only is he a great worker, but he is so hilarious!"

"Muscle Man wasn't half bad either!" Joe said. "Not only did I learn to work hard, but I even got some new material for my jokes!"

"Use it with pride my young pupil."

"I will Muscle Man. I will."

"Oooookaaaay." Benson said.

"Well I think Penny will do great in the work force." Skips said. "She is very dedicated to her work and because of that I have high hopes for her future."

"Thank you very much Mr. Skips sir!" Penny said.

"Carrie was a bit of a downer at first, but after a while, she got into the whole working thing!" Fives said.

"Uh, yeah." Carrie said.

"How about a good bye high five?"

"No." Carrie said.

"Come ooooooooon."

"Fine."

Carrie gave fives an effortless high five.

Suddenly Pops came to join them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Pops said.

"It's okay Pops," Benson said, "You didn't miss much."

"Hey, where's Tina?" Mr. Small said.

"Well, when we finished our work, I noticed that she was a little too rude and loud, so I took the liberty to teaching her how to be a proper lady. She should be here any minute."

After a while, Tina walked over to them barley making any sound with each step she took. She was wearing a pink dress with a matching pink floral hat and holding a matching pink umbrella.

"Good evening everyone." Tina said. "Wonderful weather we're having today. Don't you agree? Oh dear Mr. Small! You have a strand poking out of your shirt! Let me get that for you."

Tina leaned down and pulled a tiny strand from Mr. Small's shirt and lightly brushed his shirt.

"Uh… thank you Tina." Mr. Small said hesitatingly.

"Wow Pops." Benson said. "Can't believe you were able to teach a T Rex how to be civilized."

"It's what I live for." Pops said.

They all said their goodbyes. Mr. Small and the kids went on the bus and it drove off as the employees scattered to go back to work. Meanwhile, inside the house, Gumball was fiddling with Mordecai's phone.

"Margret… Margret… Margret…"Gumball said to himself. "Ah ha! Found her!"

Gumball placed the phone on the coffee table.

"Got your script ready Darwin?" Gumball said while holding up a sheet of paper.

Darwin held up a sheet of paper.

"Time for my grand performance!" Darwin said.

"Alright, time to 'accidently' call Margret."

Gumball called Margret on Mordecai's phone and activated the speaker function, but at a low volume.

"Hey Mordecai what's up?" Margret said.

"Rigby would you hurry up already?" Darwin said in Mordecai's voice.

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying." Darwin said in Rigby's voice.

"They must've accidentally called me." Margret said.

"Umm excuse me sirs?" Gumball said. "We finished lifting those heavy boxes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid." Darwin said in Mordecai's voice. "Just make sure you finish all that work before we get back from the concert."

"Can we have a break?" Gumball said. "I think my friend Darwin is close to collapsing."

"Don't make me hit you!" Darwin said in Rigby's voice.

"Oh hey there's my phone." Darwin said in Mordecai's voice. "Bye losers."

"I can't believe Mordecai would treat children like that!" Margret said.

Gumball hanged up the phone. Gumball and Darwin tried to conceal their laughter.

"Nice one Darwin!" Gumball said. "I think I hear them coming down! Quick! Gimmy the phone!"

Darwin tossed Gumball the phone. Mordecai and Rigby came down the stairs and approached Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey guys," Mordecai said, "I thought you were working on that list."

"We were." Gumball said. "We were just wondering where the docks are so we can clean the boats."

"Just follow the path out of the house. You can't miss it." Rigby said.

"Thanks!" Darwin said.

"Oh and I think this is yours." Gumball said while handing the cell phone to Mordecai. "I found it slightly sticking out of the couch."

"Ah thanks kid!" Mordecai said. "I was wondering where I left that. Well we gotta go, later."

"Have a nice night." Gumball said with an evil grin on his face.

Mordecai and Rigby went into the car. Mordecai started up the car. Before the car took off, Gumball and Darwin snuck into the back seat of the car. Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the coffee shop.

"You go on ahead and let them know we're here." Rigby said. "I just need to spend a few minutes combing my hair"

"Kay, see you in a few."

Mordecai entered the coffee shop and approached Margret who had a serious look on her face.

"Sup Margret." Mordecai said. "Are we carpooling or-"

"I'm not going to the concert with you anymore." Margret said.

"What?! Why?!"

"You accidentally called me and I heard the conversation you had. Honestly abusing those kids."

"I never accidentally called you!"

"Yeah right what about those kids you were taking advantage of."

"How did you know about that? I mean wait! No! That's not what I meant!"

Gumball, while carrying Darwin who had his eyes closed, walked into the coffee shop.

"Excuse me…" Gumball said while sounding sad. "Could I please have some water? My fish friend is dying from exhaustion."

"Gumball?!" Mordecai shouted.

"Oh hey Mordecai… I thought you were doing paper work."

"Oh my!" Margret said. "You poor kids! Are you the ones who have been taken advantage of by Mordecai and Rigby?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about miss." Gumball said. "We were sent to their work place for mentor day so we can be taught the value of working, but Mordecai said he needed to run off to do some important stuff, so Darwin and I have been doing the work the best we can, but we are exhausted, tired and hungry."

"Well, would you like to take a break and come with Eileen and I to a concert? I can get you some food there and you can have a good time."

"That would be great."

"..can…I…have…some…water pleeeeeeheeeeeeheeeeeeeese…ugh…" Darwin said.

"Ofcourse. Let's go to my car, I got a few bottles in there. Eileen! We'll be in the car waiting for you!"

"Man, she's been screaming for like a half hour now."

Margret, Gumball and Darwin walked outside.

"But…but…!" Mordecai said. He sighed.

Rigby entered the coffee shop.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said. "What's up with Margret? She gave me a dirty look, and what are those kids doing here."

Mordecai said nothing and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Errr… Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

Eileen started proceeding towards Rigby.

"Hey Eileen!"

"Hmph!" Eileen said while closing her eyes and tilting her head up words. She walked passed Rigby and headed out the door.

"What the heck is up with everyone?"

After spending two hours at the concert, Margret and Eileen dropped Gumball and Darwin at the park.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay with one of us?" Eileen said.

"Nah, I'm sure we can handle those two." Gumball said.

"Thank you for a lovely time!" Darwin said.

"No problem." Margret said.

They all said goodbye to each other and Gumball and Darwin went inside the house. Suddenly a lamp was flicked on by Mordecai. Him and Rigby were sitting on the couch with angry looks on their faces.

"Sup guys." Mordecai said sounding serious and sarcastic.

"Did you have fun?" Rigby said in the same tone.

"We had lots of fun!" Darwin said.

"What Darwin said." Gumball said. "It was nice of them to help two tired and worn out—"

"Cut the crap kid." Mordecai said. "We know you two had something to do with Margret and Eileen hating our guts."

"We only did what we did to get back at you two for leaving us to do the work just because you wanted to go to a concert!"

"And for leaving us to starve!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, we made that part up. We got fed crackers earlier in the day."

"Oh yeah! Those were good crackers."

"Well that's not grounds for making our friends hate us!" Rigby shouted.

"It's not like you had any chance with that Margret girl anyway!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mordecai shouted.

Mordecai lunged for Gumball, but he dodged and Mordecai fell flat on the floor. Gumball grabbed Mordecai's head and slammed it on the floor. Mordecai elbowed Gumball of him and stood up. Mordecai and Gumball proceeded to exchange punches until Gumball punched him in the lower region and tackled Mordecai to the floor.

"Alright goldie, put up your dukes!" Rigby said.

"Sorry, I'm a pacifish!"

A rim shot was heard. Rigby began laughing.

"That was a good one." Rigby said.

"DISTRACTION!" Darwin shouted.

Darwin tackled Rigby and began slapping his face. Rigby pushed Darwin of him, got up and they began slapping each other in a cat fight fashion. They all fought their way outside of the house. Gumball and Darwin climbed up onto the roof of the house. Gumball then grabbed both of Darwin's legs, held him up with one hand and he was stiff as a board.

"Give it up you two! I got the higher ground!" Gumball said.

"You underestimate me kid!" Mordecai said.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby by both legs and held him up with both hands and he was also stiff. Mordecai climbed up to the top of the house and him and Gumball used their respective companions as swords for a sword fight. After a few parries, Mordecai hit Gumball across the face with Rigby and did a downwards strike causing him to fall on his chest. Gumball looked up and Rigby was pointed at him.

"It's over kid." Mordecai said.

He held up Rigby getting ready for another downwards strike. Gumball then quickly grabbed Darwin's arm, bent it and used it as a hook to wrap around Mordecai's leg and make him fall down as well. The combined impacts of their falls caused the roof to break and the four fell through the roof. The four stood up.

"Ya know what," Gumball said "that fall just realized something. You both are lazy, just like us."

"Well," Mordecai said, "yeah I guess we are."

"Guess this was a little more responsibility than we could handle." Rigby said.

"An important lesion can be learned from this." Darwin said "Being lazy will get you nowhere in life, and shortcuts to what you must accomplish will only make it worse. Our society is built upon the concept of work and everyone has got to do it. We all wish we could have the easy life and do nothing, but that is just a reality that was never meant to be. Besides, if we spent more time doing work and less time procrastinating, we can hardly imagine what we can accomplish and how many people will make happy with the efforts we made."

The other three remained silent.

"Wow," Gumball said, "Where did you come up with that?"

"I heard it from some speaker on TV. Seemed relevant to this situation."

"I kinda didn't get it." Rigby said.

"What he was trying to say," Gumball said, "is that we should just do our work now and quit procrastinating."

"…or we can play some video games first." Mordecai said.

"Yay!" Gumball and Darwin said.

Mordecai booted up the game system as the other three grabbed their controllers and sat on the couch. They began playing a game.

"Man," Mordecai said, "You're really good at this game!"

"Years of practice my friends." Gumball said.

"We thought you two where annoying little kids," Rigby said, "but you guys are actually pretty cool."

"Yeah," Mordecai said, "in a way, you're just like us when we were kids."

"To think that this whole fight could have been avoided if we just sat down and played video games."

"Yeah." Gumball, Mordecai and Rigby said.

Somewhere in another time line, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, and Darwin where on the porch of the house. Gumball and Darwin were giggling. Mordecai stood stiff as a board with a serious look on his face. Gumball tossed the keys over Mordecai, but he reached up and grabbed the keys.

"Nice try kid." Mordecai said with a smirk on his face. "Try again when you grow a few inches."

Mordecai put the key into the key hole of the house, twisted it and opened the door. The four went inside.

"Huh, nice place." Gumball said.

"I know right, this is a sweet crib." Rigby said. "Its got everything you would need. Including a video game console."

"Oh oh oh! Can we play?! Can we play?!" Gumball and Darwin shouted happily.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Sure why not?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, let's see how good you are at gaming." Rigby said.

Mordecai booted up the game as the others sat down on the couch and each grabbed a controller. They began playing a game.

"Aww what?!" Mordecai said. "Rematch!"

Rigby laughed. "It's great to see Mordecai get beaten at his own game for once!"

"I assume that you think you're pretty good." Gumball said.

"Until now! Sucka!" Darwin said.

"We'll see who's the sucka after I beat you in round two!" Mordecai said.

Meanwhile in the garage, a green emerald encrusted vase was on the verge of falling off a cable on the other end of the garage. After a while, it fell to the ground, causing it to shatter to pieces. A green monstrosity emerged from it and crawled out of the garage, it then grew to colossal size and began reigning havoc on the city. Burning flames could be seen from outside the windows from inside the house.

"Do you guys hear something?" Gumball said.

"Probably just a thunder storm or something." Rigby said.

Meanwhile in the previous time line, the four where still playing their game.

"I'm thirsty." Darwin said.

"Me too." Gumball said.

"I'll go get you guys a drink, what would you like?"

"Hmm, how about some milk?" Gumball said.

"Yeah, milk sounds good!" Darwin said.

"Haha, milks all around then Rigby!" Mordecai said.

Rigby went into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk. He grabbed four classes from the cabinets and filled them all half way with milk. He carried the classes and the carton and placed them on the table. Everyone took a sip of milk.

"Hey, what time is it?" Gumball asked.

"It's… oh crap." Rigby said while looking at his watch. "It's 11:30 pm…"

"Weren't we supposed to be back at the school at around 4:00 pm?" Darwin said.

"Yeah…" Gumball said.

"Don't worry," Mordecai said, "Rigby and I will take you home so Benson doesn't kill us."

"Cool thanks!"

"Hopefully our parents didn't freak out over our disappearance.

They continued to play their game. Gumball finished the rest of his milk.

"Hmm," Gumball pondered, "half a glass simply won't quench my thirst!"

He placed the glass on the table, grabbed the carton and poured milk in his glass. On the carton was a picture of Gumball and Darwin with the caption 'MISSING' in red along with some contact information at the bottom. Meanwhile, outside the house, Benson was walking outside. Police sirens where heard and a police car parked in front of him. Two police officers emerged from the car.

"Can I help you officers?" Benson said.

"We are looking for the park manager." Cop 1 said.

"I'm the park manager. What can I do for you?"

"We are under the investigation of two missing boys and you are one of the prime suspects in this case." Cop 2 said.

"What?! I never took any kids. What makes you two think that?"

"According to what the school told us," Cop 1 said, "a program called Mentor Day was arranged in this very park.

"and according to evidence," Cop 2 said, "you and the teacher never took attendance for when the children left, so even if you are not responsible for taking the children, you will be charged for carless responsibility for the children just like the teacher Mr. Small."

"Wait, I didn't mean to—"

The two cops grabbed Benson and pushed him into the car.

"Wait! I don't wanna go to jail!" Benson said.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to make two kids go missing and a worried mother looser her mind over them!" Cop 1 said.

"Now be quiet!" Cop 2 said.

Benson screamed as the cop car began driving away. Cop 2 knocked Benson out with his nightstick.

"I said be quiet punk!" Cop 2 said.

"Way to enforce the law, partner." Cop 1 said.

Meanwhile, inside the house, the four where still playing a video game.

"Did you hear something?" Gumball said.

"Just Benson screaming at someone." Mordecai said.

"Nothing really new." Rigby said.

"Your boss has some strong lungs!" Darwin said.

* * *

**...and that's the end of that one! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll take a read at my next fanfiction! :D**

**As always, I welcome feedback on what you think of the story! ^_^**


End file.
